3 in 1
by Dragon-eyes22
Summary: LoL, I didn't know what to call this one cause it's not a real chapter... I feels so bad for making you wait for the sequel but I can't concentrate... R&R this while I'm writing the prologue to the sequel! KaiOC in all of them. Please tell me which one yo


Hi guys! I know I've not uploaded the sequel to _Loving the Phoenix_ yet, and I feel terrible for it… But, I've started over and over again, trying to write the prologue to the sequel but I can't get it right… But, I also have like ten other ideas I wanna write… Unfortunately I can't write all of them but I posted the best of them here so you guys can see what I'm doing when I'm not writing on the sequel like I'm supposed to. Leave a little review and tell me which one you liked best! (I know the title is bad but I couldn't think of anything else… )  

NOTE: Me and Bed 'N' Breakfast have started a fic together called _Edge of Heaven _and I'm so excited to try writing together with someone! I don't know when we're gonna post it but look out for it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. I probably own the characters you don't recognize.

Lyrics From The Bottom Of My Heart 

****

****

**Chapter One: The Contest**

****

-  "I'm so in love with Tala! Look at him!" Melanie shouted and her nose was so close to the magazine that it almost touched the picture of the red-haired Tala.

-  "Pah! Tala is nothing compared to Kai. That voice!" Cornelia sighed dreamily.

A third girl looked over Cornelia's shoulder and pointed down at a raven-haired boy with Chinese appearance. "You're all so wrong! Ray is the hottest ever!" She said.

-  "Aw, Constance, I can't believe that you prefer Ray when you've Tala to choose!" Melanie shook her head so the blonde strands of hair danced around her. 

At the same time, River sighed quietly in her corner, trying to do her chemistry assignment. She couldn't believe how she had ended up sharing room with some air-headed bimbos who's only goal in life was to become Miss. Something-stupid.

She could hear how they switched page and was close to falling of her chair when Melissa gave up a high scream.

-  "Oh my God! OH MY GOD!" She shouted and danced around in the room with the magazine in her hand.

-  "What is it?" Constance and Cornelia got onto their feet and tried to snatch the magazine from their roommate.

Melissa stopped her little freak show and showed the other two girls the magazine. "Do you see? It's a contest and five girls will be chosen to spend a week with one of the band members! All you've to do is send a letter, an artwork or maybe a song to your favorite. The band will choose one girl each!"

Constance let out a gasp. "I'm so gonna send Ray a song. He can't resist that!"

[Wanna make a bet on that?] River thought. She had heard Constance sing and she was nothing more than just able to sing. It didn't sound good at all, but somehow she always managed to keep the tone and melody.

River was actually not a bad singer either and also played guitar and piano very well. Her voice was very soft and clear and she was an excellent songwriter.

(A/N: Ok, I know that she probably sounds like a Mary-Sue but she has some bad sides also…)

But she was also very shy and quiet, and preferred to sing and write in secret. She had some friends on the school but no one she really trusted. She was a loner and was fine with it. It wasn't like she didn't like to talk and stuff, but this private school was just too snobby… And to make it even worse, it was an all girls´ school…

Music class…

-  "Why is Miss. Summers here? I thought she was an art teacher?" Nina whispered to River.

The short, red-haired teacher clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "I guess that all of you have heard about the competition Thunderstruck has announced?" She said with loud voice and now, everyone was quiet.

-  "We know that everyone is very eager to win so Miss. Summers and I have decided something." She took a deep breath before continuing. "To get a C in this course, you have to send in something."

[You must be kidding me?] River thought and simply stared at the teachers smiling broadly at them. She shook her head and sighed.

-  "You're so gonna win!" Nina gave River a push in the side, also smiling.

-  "I hardly know their names! And don't think I'm gonna win anything!" laughed River and received a glare from both of the teachers. "Sorry then…"

-  "And that was everything we had to say for now, so let's get to work!"

-  "What are you gonna do?" River said and turned to Nina.

Nina bit her bottom lip. "Probably draw something. I just can't sing."

River couldn't help but laugh a little at Nina's last comment. Nina just couldn't place a tone and her voice just refused to obey.

-  "Sorry Nina…" said River, but Nina smiled.

-  "It's not like I don't know it." She replied. "I think I'll hold on to my drawing. But why don't you sing in the song you wrote last week? It's so beautiful!"

River blushed. She had been inspired by Evanescence's album Fallen and had written an own song in that genre. She had named it as "Whispering".

-  "Nina! Don't you dare say that loud again!" River gasped and looked around to see if someone had caught what her friend just said. Unfortunately, they had. 

The whole class stared at them and River put up her hand to cover her eyes.

-  "Excellent! River is the first one to send her song to the contest then!" Miss Summer exclaimed happily.

River blushed. "I'm so gonna kill you, Nina!" She snarled.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

****

****

****

****

****

Awaiting For Life 

**Chapter One: Copy Of A Copy**

****

_BANG!_

Amity banged her fist into the locker in frustration and growled. [I HATE lockers!] She thought and gave it a glare, like she thought she could scare it to cooperate. Of course, it didn't work.

-  "Is the whole world against me or what?" She sighed and gave the locker another bang.

She leant her head onto the locker's cold metal. [I guess so…]

-  "Hey, need help with that locker maybe?" Someone said and Amity jerked her head up and looked over her shoulder.

A tall guy with blood red hair stood behind her with a smirk playing on his lips. Amity smiled weakly. Was he good-looking or what?

-  "Yeah, maybe that…" She said and stepped aside.

-  "Combination?" He replied and looked at her with turquoise eyes.

Amity frowned. "Um, 2431… But I've tried, it's not…" She stopped when the locker's door swung open and the boy gave her an amused smile.

-  "How did you do? I've been _wrestling _that locker for hours now!" She exclaimed and gazed suspiciously at him.

He laughed. "Look, I haven't been here for a year without learning anything! I'm Tala by the way."

-  "Nice to meet you, Tala. I'm Amity, new student and completely lost." Amity smiled.

-  "Want me to show you around? I have lunch for another hour." Tala asked and Amity nodded.

-  "I would really appreciate that! But I don't wanna take your time…"

Tala shook his head. "No problems at all. Grab your stuff and follow me."

Amity smirked. Maybe this day wasn't that bad after all…

-  "Hey, guys. What's up?" Tala said as they reached a group of laughing boys and girls.

-  "Hi Tala!" A pink-haired girl replied and smiled.

Tala gave Amity a push forward. "This is Amity, she started here today and I recently prevented her from getting into detention." He presented her and smirked.

-  "Detention, huh? You're not on the lazy side… What did you do?" A raven-haired boy with a thin ponytail said.

-  "Nothing worth detention at least." Amity replied with a wry smile. The raven-haired boy winked at her.

-  "I'm Ray, by the way."

Tala chuckled. "She was trying to kill her locker and I think she would have succeed if I hadn't arrived." He said and Amity made a face.

-  "What if I killed you instead of the locker then?" Amity said with an innocent voice, raising her fist.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

AIRBORN 

****

Chapter One: Powder snow 

****

-  "Nice, a fan girl! And she's pretty!"

Reena scowled as she heard the comment behind her back. She spun around to face the speaker.

-  "Listen here, I'm not a fan girl and even if I was, do you really think I would be yours?" She said and snorted. "I'm not here to watch, I'm here to ride!"

The guy gazed back on his friend before burst into laugh.

-  "You're here to ride? You gotta be kidding me?" He laughed and Reena had to fight back the impulse of hitting him. Hard.

-  "Why don't you find out tomorrow on the first round huh?" Reena sighed and started to walk away from them.

[That boy is one good looking. And he knows it. Too bad he has got that attitude though…] She thought and ignored the whistling behind her back. 

She grabbed her board, an Extreme Enlight, and wandered off to the receptionist to check in. God, she was so bored of these guys already…

-  "Good evening, what may I help you with?" The blonde receptionist said and smiled politely.

-  "Reena Williams, I've a room booked." Reena said and rested her elbow on the high counter. She looked on the receptionist's name-tag, _Marissa._

[Fits a bimbo like you very well…] She thought and hid a smirk.  

-  "Just a minute." The receptionist, Marissa, said and typed in her name on the computer. "Here you are, room 222."

-  "Thanks." Reena accepted the key and went to the elevator. The lobby was crowded with people and she wasn't exactly the social type…

She saw the elevator's doors start close and she hurried as fast as she could with her board. "Can you hold that one, please?" She shouted and someone's arm stopped the elevator from closing.

-  "Thanks." She muttered and put her board down onto the floor.

-  "No problems. Hey, are you a rider?"

Reena looked up and gazed into golden eyes. Gold, _narrowed_, eyes?

-  "Um, yeah, I am." She said and shrugged.

-  "Are you here for the TTR battle?" The boy continued with his questions as the elevator started to move upwards.

-  "Yes I am. Do you have a problem with that or what?" She snarled, slightly annoyed now. Who was this guy, coming with all these questions?

He smiled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like that. I don't have a problem with it at all. Actually, my girlfriend is a rider too."

-  "Are you guys in the TTR too or what?" Reena said, more relaxed now. Surprisingly, the fact that he had a girlfriend calmed her down a little. It was not like she got nervous around boys, not at all. She had grown up with boys in the slopes and the half-pipes. It was just that she had had enough with players for a while…

The guy nodded. "I'm Ray by the way. I'm here with my little "sponsor-team", Kai Hiwatari, Mariah ------- and Tala Valkov."

[Hang on a sec… I've heard that names before…] Reena thought and frowned. Then it struck her.

-  "You're sponsored by "X-treme", ranked on the top ten on the world list…" She said slowly and Ray nodded.

-  "Yup. Do YOU have a problem with that?" He said jokingly and Reena laughed.

-  "Actually I do. Hopefully, you'll all see yourself passed in the end of this battle cause I'm planning on winning this." She smirked.

-  "That sounds like a challenge." Stated Ray, curiously.

Reena shrugged. "Maybe it is. This is my first year in the TTR and I wanna stay."

The elevator had stopped by now and Reena grabbed her board again, starting to get out of the elevator.

-  "You live on this floor?" Ray said and held out an arm to prevent the doors from closing.

-  "Obliviously, why else would I get off here?" Reena said and cocked an eyebrow.

-  "You're right. Which room?"

Reena gave him a suspicious gaze. "Are you gonna stalk me, Ray?" She said teasingly.

-  "Of course not! Just thought we could catch you up later for some test riding in the slopes." Ray said and Reena shrugged.

-  "Sure, why not? Room 222."

-  "Great, see you later then!" Ray took away his arm and the door slide closed. Reena stared at the elevator doors a few seconds. It had started to sink in what Ray just said…

"X-treme" was the leading company within snowboarding and skiing, and the team they sponsored included the four best riders in the world.

[And I'm gonna ride with them tonight.] Reena smirked. She was no amateur herself either, but here successes had been in the FISA and other World cup championships not here in TTR, which was a self-standing competition where the show was most important. 

Reena wandered down the corridor, scanning the room's numbers for 222. When she found it, she got her card key out of the pocket and stuck it into the door. 

[Looks like a nice room…] She thought and slammed the door shut with her left foot. She dropped her board onto the floor and flopped onto the big bed.

She sighed. Butterflies from nervous started to flicker around in her stomach. Next day by this time, she would know if she had a TICKET TO RIDE.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

There ya go then :D Please leave a review and I promise to have the sequel up a.s.a.p. Ok?

Hugs, Emma (dragon-eyes22)

****


End file.
